Rejected
by randompandattack
Summary: After Gwen breaks up with Duncan she decides to finally give Cody a chance. But will he take it? Or is that no longer what he wants? Cody/Gwen, Cody/Sierra oneshot


**A/N: I don't have much to say other than to say thanks for reading. Okay that's all**

**Rejected**

Duncan and Gwen broke up.

It was big news for the Total Drama gang; even the new contestants. Everything had been going well for them for a while and they were perhaps the most prominent (current) couple so it was certainly a surprise. There were various rumors spread over the internet before even their fellow contestants learned what actually happened.

And in truth it wasn't a long story nor an unfamiliar one. It actually gave off a feeling of déjà vu to many of the listeners. The story went that Gwen had gotten dressed after getting out of the swimming pool and was looking around for Duncan in his usual hangout spots. Well she found him without too much trouble. The problem was he was currently making out with another girl.

Gwen was shocked at the sight of her boyfriend locking lips with another girl. Turns out the girl was Anne Marie, one of the newer contestants. It hadn't meant anything to her but she didn't regret it either. Gwen almost immediately dumped Duncan. She just wanted to know why. Turned out he didn't really know. He also didn't really care that she broke up with him.

The Goth girl got a good amount of sympathy for the next few days. Bridgette, Leshawna, and DJ all offered her sympathy and tried to cheer her up. However there were others that were less sympathetic and claimed to have seen this coming. The leader among them being Courtney who was reported to have laughed loudly upon learning this news. She did not however, either kick Gwen when she was down or try to make her feel better.

Meanwhile Cody Anderson had found this news to be rather unsettling. He was known for carrying a torch for the Goth girl despite the fact that she wouldn't give him the time of day. Things had changed recently however as for the past few weeks Cody had started dating the stalker girl Sierra.

The affectionate girl had certainly done her best to be a good girlfriend. She had never been great at keeping her space when it came to Cody but since becoming a couple she was trying harder. Sierra found out that when she could make out with the boy she was in love with she was a lot less likely to do things like steal his toothbrush or sniff an old pair of his socks.

In other words things were going rather well. Cody found Sierra to be an adequate girlfriend and his original fears had been dispelled. Plus as an added bonus none of his friends had any problems with Sierra either. Harold and Izzy seemed to like her while Noah, Heather and Tyler had no trouble putting up with her.

Then a week later it happened. It was a Sunday afternoon in the basement of the Playa Des Losers hotel where about eight of the teenagers were hanging out. There was a TV set up and Cody and Harold were currently going head to head in a fighting game. Sierra was cheering from the sidelines and a few others were watching passively.

"Go Cody!" Sierra cheered from behind.

"You'll never defeat me!" Harold said gripping his controller tightly in his hands.

"We'll see about that!" Cody replied pulling off a combo.

"No wait!" The redhead objected. "I can still pull it off! I just need to…"

"Too late!" Cody interrupted him. "Here I come to finish you off and…Bam!" The tech geek pressed both buttons at once and the screen lit up as he performed the finishing blow.

"No!" Harold cried out as he dropped his controller. He had been utterly defeated.

"Yay!" Sierra cheered as she wrapped her arms around Cody from behind. "Nice one Cody!" She kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"Thanks Sierra," he smiled. "It's all in the wrist."

"Umm…excuse me?"

Four heads (Cody, Sierra, Harold and Noah who had been quietly reading) turned to the left to see Gwen standing awkwardly in the doorway. She gave off the presence of someone who didn't quite belong or perhaps someone who did not wish to.

Cody was the first to recover. "Oh…hey Gwen!" He said trying to make it sound cheerful though what he felt most at that moment was confusion. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she shrugged; glad that Cody had been the one to speak up. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," he nodded and beckoned her forward with the wave of his hand. "Come on in! You're welcome to hang out for a while." The others nodded in agreement.

"Oh…well that's nice Cody but I wanted to talk to just you…alone."

The reactions of the others could be seen on their faces. Harold looked genuinely puzzled while Noah had that awkward smirk that was somewhere between knowing what was going on and wishing it wasn't. Sierra, as anyone who had met her could've predicted, looked highly suspicious. She had not yet reached anger or jealousy but was clearly waiting for the right words to set either of the two emotions off.

"Well…I guess so." Cody said standing up. He put the controller he had been holding in Sierra's lap. "Here Sierra, why don't you play against Harold this time?"

"But Cody-"

"Don't worry," he assured her. "We'll just be a couple minutes okay?" Gwen beckoned to him with the turn of her head and he walked over to her. Without a word to the others she turned and left the basement behind. Cody followed wondering what was going on.

Gwen didn't take him far; just up a floor into an empty room that wasn't being used for anything. What neither of them knew was that Sierra wasn't back in the basement playing video games. Instead she had used her awesome stalking powers to follow the two of them. Gwen had left the door slightly ajar which allowed Sierra to peek in and see what was happening.

"So what is this about Gwen?" Cody asked after they were inside. Gwen didn't seem particularly nervous to the brunette; maybe she just hadn't wanted to say whatever it was in front of the others?

"Well you heard about how I broke up with Duncan right?"

"Yeah," Cody nodded. "I think everybody did."

"I can't believe that jerk!" Gwen scoffed. "I mean, can you believe he'd do something like this?"

"Uhh…" Cody didn't know what to say. Honestly, he could believe it and wasn't surprised at all but he could hardly tell Gwen that. Instead he decided to ignore the question and draw her attention away from it. "That Duncan is such a jerk! I never liked that guy!"

"Yeah!" Gwen nodded. "So anyway I've been thinking…about you."

"About me?" Cody asked.

The Goth nodded, "I was thinking about how you helped hook me up with Trent even though you liked me."

"Oh so do you want me to help hook you up with Trent again?" He asked misunderstanding.

"No," she shook her head, "that's not it. What I meant was you did all that for me but then once I broke up with Trent I still didn't give you a chance. I was just more interested in guys like Duncan. You know, bad boys that broke rules."

"Uh huh…" Cody nodded uncertainly. "I'm not sure I know where this is going…"

"What I mean is, after all you've done for me I thought I could at least give you a chance."

"Wait," he said as comprehension filled him. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"That's right," she smiled. "I'm willing to go out with you Cody. What do you say?"

She expected Cody to look really happy, but for some reason he looked more confused and taken back. "But Gwen…I'm going out with Sierra."

"Oh don't worry about her," Gwen said waving the matter off as if it was insignificant. "I know you just went out with her out of pity. Just dump her and then we can go out okay?"

"That's it! I've heard enough!" The door was thrown open as Sierra came inside. She angrily pointed her index finger at Gwen. "How dare you? Who do you think you are?"

Gwen pushed the finger out of her face. "This is none of your business Sierra."

"None of my business?" She asked incredulous. "You're trying to convince my boyfriend to break up with me!"

"He's not really your boyfriend. He's just dating you out of pity!"

Sierra gasped at what she heard. At this point Cody stepped in. "That was out of line Gwen, and it's not true."

The Goth looked annoyed at the smaller teen. "Come on Cody; haven't you wanted to date me since the first day back on the island?"

Cody wasn't sure what to say. "Well yeah…but uhh…what I mean is…" He was at a loss for words. His mouth was opening and closing but nothing was coming out.

Gwen groaned. "Fine, whatever. Why don't you think about it and give me an answer tomorrow alright?" Cody nodded and then Gwen walked out of the room.

Cody sighed as he walked back to his room. Sierra was trailing a few feet behind. It wasn't until he reached his room that she said something. "Cody? You're not going to...?"

"I just need some time to think Sierra."

"Oh, well…okay then." She gulped as he closed the door without another word. "Bye Cody…"

Cody spent a lot of the next few hours thinking. Everybody knew what he was thinking about but no one knew for sure what decision he would make. And despite Cody, Gwen and Sierra being the only ones there somehow word had spread about what had happened and almost everyone knew now.

That night after dinner Cody heard a knock on his door. Not really in the mood to be disturbed he opened it rather suddenly in the hope that he could tell whoever was outside it to quit bothering him. But when he opened the door he found a miserable looking Sierra standing outside it with puffy eyes. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Sierra, what is it?"

"I know you're busy," she sniffed. "But I just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay," he nodded; feeling as if this might actually be important.

"I-I just wanted you to know," she gulped. "That it's okay."

"That what's okay?"

"That it's okay if you pick Gwen." She cried. "I just, I just want you to be happy. And I know how much you care about her so if you choose her then I won't object or bother you. I just…want you to be happy."

"Wow…" Cody gulped. "Thank you Sierra."

The purple haired girl nodded as her bit her lip but said nothing. Instead she turned around and quickly left. When Cody closed the door to his room he came to a sudden realization.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Cody was up eating breakfast. He wasn't meeting Gwen till after breakfast so he still had a few minutes until they'd meet. Sierra had told him she wouldn't bother to show up but he shook his head.

"Come with me," he told her.

She frowned. This wasn't exactly something she wanted to see, but Cody had asked. "Well okay…" She sighed. A few minutes later they were done with breakfast and were headed back to the room they had met in the previous day.

When they arrived Gwen was already there waiting. She hadn't been waiting long and seemed rather calm and confident. Like Sierra; she was pretty sure she knew what was about to happen.

"Good morning Gwen!" Cody said as he walked in.

"Hey Cody," she eyed Sierra warily but the taller girl stayed back near the door. Ready to flee at any moment to give herself room to burst into tears if need be.

"So," the Goth said turning back to Cody. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have," he nodded. "And I'm sorry Gwen, but I will not go out with you."

Gwen looked like she had just been slapped in the face. Sierra looked equally shocked. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well I had to think about it but I realized that I don't really want to go out with you anymore. I'm happy being with Sierra and she really cares for me. I just don't think it could work out between you and me. Sorry."

"Are you serious?" Gwen said now sounding as angry as Eva. "You're just going to throw this chance away? This kind of chance isn't going to happen again you loser! Urghh fine! You're pathetic. I'm better off alone anyway!" She yelled before stomping out of the room.

"Really?" Cody turned to see Sierra looked at him incredulous. "You really mean it? You want me?" She asked. Cody nodded. "You chose me over her?"

"I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt." He said looking apologetic.

"Oh Cody!" The taller girl flung her arms around the tech geek and squeezed him between her breasts in her version of a hug. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too," he said a few seconds later after he broke free of her grip. "Hey you want to go do something?"

Sierra nodded. "I think I know where we can find some candy if you're interested."

"Heck yeah!" He smiled at her. She wrapped her fingers around his and held his hand as they walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I should've labeled this as Cody/Gwen or Cody/Sierra. Do you think I picked the right/wrong one? Anyway reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
